


People Do Some Crazy Shit

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Crazy, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Summary: After finding out Seth was back, what will remain of Jon Drew and their kids?(Sequel to The Mind Does Some Crazy Shit
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Drew McIntyre
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_He started the engine and backed out of the driveway. As they drove away, Jon looked into the rearview mirror. He noticed that they left the living room light on, but his eyes widened when the light went off._

_The door opened and out walked someone in a black hoodie. They took off their hood and there stood Seth on the porch, smiling at the car as they drove even farther away. If they would've stayed any longer, he would've tried to kill them all._

_The mind really does crazy shit._

_××××××_

"He was in the house."

The brunette glanced away from the road to look at Jon. "What?" He asked. "He was in the house by the time we had gotten into the car." He said. "How do you know?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow. "I saw him in the rearview mirror." He said. "Fuck..." Drew mumbled.

"Who was in the house, Mommy?" Jon heard Jordan ask. He looked back at him and smiled. "No one, honey. Daddy and I were talking about something we saw on TV..." He said. Jordan looked confused but bought it anyway.

Meanwhile, Sky was looking out the window while hugging her teddy bear. "Sky, are you alright?" Her mother asked. She looked away from the window and at him. "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just hungry." She said. "Me too." Jordan said.

 _Shit._ _I forgot to get the kids something to eat._

"It's alright, Aunt Renee will have something to eat for you. We'll be there in a minute." Drew said. Jon leaned over a little to the vampire. "She knows that we're coming right?" He whispered.

"I called her while I was getting the kids together." He whispered back and Jon nodded.

_I can't believe this is happening again. I wish Seth would just leave the out of this. They don't need to be in this at such a young age. Or any age at all really._

When they finally made it to Renee's house, the couple let the kids in the house first while they got their bags out the car and walked inside with the bags. Renee was waiting for them at the door. Her belly was bigger than the last time Jon saw her, which was only a few weeks ago.

She smiled and hugged him."I missed you." She said. Jon smiled and looked at her belly. "She's getting bigger." He said with a smile. Renee chuckled and rubbed her belly. "She sure is." She smiled.

Drew placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to call The Organization now." He said. He turned to Renee. "Are your lines secure?" He asked her. She nodded and with that he walked off.

"Oh, the kids are in the dining room. Finn is with them." Renee said. They made their way to the dining room where Jordan and Sky sat at the table, asking Finn various questions. Surprisingly, he still had his patients and answered them calmly.

Jon smiled over at them. "He's going to make a great father." He told Renee and she smiled. "I know. I remember how excited he was when I told him." She said.

"Renee, if we go into hiding, how long would we stay gone? He asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "It depends on how long it takes to catch Seth. He may be a psychopath but his intelligence somehow spiked over the years or so I've been told." She said.

"So you're telling me... That I'd probably miss her being born?" He asked. Renee nodded, her eyes watering. "Yes, you most likely would." She sniffled. The blonde's eyes began to water. He pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"It's not your fault sweetie. I just wish it didn't have to be this way..." She said as she pulled away. "Me too." He said. They both walked into the living room where Drew was on the phone.

"Thank you. Goodbye." The Scot said before hanging up. "What did The Organization say?" Jon asked. "They said that they already had a van on the way. They'll have us in a safe house by tomorrow morning." He said.

The phone rang again and Drew answered it. "Hello?" He said. Jon heard someone talking on the other line. "Yeah, here he is." Drew said. He handed the phone to him. "It's your sister." He said.

Jon took the phone. "Hey Ash." He said. "I'll be back. I have to check on something." Renee whispered and Jon nodded as she walked off.

"Oh my god Jon! I called your house and Seth answered the phone. I was scared that he had gotten to you guys. Are you all okay?" She asked. "Yeah, we're fine. We got out before he could get into the house." He said.

Ash sighed in relief. "That's good." She said. "Ash, listen. Drew, the kids, and I have to go into hiding for a while. I don't know when we'll be back. We're going to miss Kye's birthday. I'm so sorry." He said. "It's fine. As long as you guys come back safe and sound, it's all good."

He smiled. "We love you. Give Kye and Kenny a big hug for me." He said. "Will do. We love you guys too. See ya brotha." Ash said. "Bye sis." He said and sighed as he hung up the phone.

He felt Drew took his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked. Jon shook his head. "No. I'm scared... I'm scared for us. I'm scared for the kids. I'm scared for everyone, actually." He said. The Scot leaned down and kissed him. "I understand. I'm scared as well but we'll get through this together." He said.

They heard multiple rapid footsteps came their way. "Mommy! Daddy! Can we play video games with Uncle Finn?" Jordan asked. Sky stood behind him, making puppy eyes. Jon smiled softly. "As long as it's not a scary game, it's alright." He said.

"Yay!" They yelled.

They watched as they ran off. So sweet and innocent.

Drew went to keep an eye on the kids but Jon couldn't sit still. His brain was pumping adrenaline into his veins, making him on high alert. He just couldn't stop thinking about Seth. He was speed walking around the house, going from the game room, where the kids, Drew, and Finn were, to the living room.

**_*CRASH*_ **

He jumped sky high. His heart rate sped up as he ran to the kitchen to see Renee on her knees in front of a pile of broken glass.

"Shit. Not another one." She muttered as she picked some pieces up.

Jon sighed in relief. He walked over to help her. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked as he carefully helped her up. "I'm fine. I just had a really sharp pain in my stomach and dropped a plate. It's nothing new." Renee said as she threw away the  
glass in her hand.

Finn and Drew ran in to see what happened. "Oh. False alarm. It's just another plate." Finn said and walked over, picking up the glass. "Did you cut yourself Renee?" He asked and she shook her head.

Jon helped Renee up and walked her over to the living room. "You should get some rest. I'll get you some water." He said as he helped her sit down on the couch. Before he could walk off, she grabbed her arm. "No. YOU should rest Jon. Just rest until The Organization arrives." She said.

The vampire shook his head. "No, I can't do that. I have to get you some water." He said. Renee let go of his arm. "Fine." She said. She tried to get up on her own, but her belly was in the way. "What are you doing?" Jon asked. "If you're not going to rest, then neither am I." She said, still struggling to get up.

He sighed and watched the half demon placing a hand on his hip. Renee gave up and groaned. "Fuck. I might not be able to get up now but I will in a minute. Just  
you wait." She said.

_Oh no. She's got that determined look in her eyes again._

He thought to himself and threw his arms in the air. "Okay, okay! I'll rest. Damn." He said as he sat down beside her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you happy now?" He asked. "Very." Renee smiled. Jon just shook his head and chuckled.

_Typical Renee._

They sat there chilling and just talked like old times. It felt good. It felt relaxing. For a moment, Jon forgotten about of his troubles. He forgotten about his psychotic ex boyfriend chasing after him and his family. It felt amazing to just let everything go and let his guard down.

Even if it was for just a moment.

There was a loud knock at the door. Drew ran in and shushed the both of them. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked on the door in a rhythmic way. There was another knock similar to Drew's. He sighed in relief and opened the door.

There stood a couple of The Organization soldiers.

"Commander McIntyre. Your van is ready. We'll depart in seven minutes." One of them said.

Drew nodded and looked over at Jon, he nodded and stood up. He helped Renee up and hurried to the game room. "Okay kids. Time to go." He said. "Aww man! Where are we going?" Sky asked.

"We are going..."

_Think of something quick Jon!_

_"_ On vacation!" He smiled. The kids' eyes widened and they cheered. The blonde mentally slapped himself.

_Really? A vacation? Nice one_ _damnit_ _!_

"Let's go. Your father is waiting for us." He said. They ran past him and into the living room, hurried to put on their boots and jackets. Jon slipped  
on his jacket while Drew, Finn and Renee were standing at the door.

"Ready?" Drew asked. Jon nodded and he pulled Finn into a hug. "Stay safe Jon." He said. The blonde smiled and nodded. He turned to Renee, seeing she was on the verge of tears. He gently pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry. It's going to be alright." He said.

Sky and Jordan hugged her legs. "Yeah, Aunt Renee. We won't be gone for long." Jordan said. "Yeah. We'll be back, Aunt Renee." Sky said. Renee wiped a tear from her face and smiled ruffling the twins' hair.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." She smiled. "We'll miss you too!" The twins said in unison. They let go and smiled up at her.

"Okay kids. Let's go." Jon said. They walked over to the door where Drew was waiting and hurried out to the black van that was waiting on them. Jon looked back at Renee one last time before climbing into the van behind the kids. He helped them into their seat belts and strapped himself in. The soldiers sat in the front. Drew sat beside the vampire and put on his seatbelt. He took his hand, making the blonde look up at him. "There's no need to worry. We'll be at headquarters in no time." Drew said.

Jon smiled a bit and the van began to move. It was an hour long drive so far. The kids had fallen asleep on the way, they were so excited for the _vacation_ that they gotten tired so quickly.

_I wish I hadn't said that. There's no telling where we might end up. We could end up in the blazing hot desert or in the freezing tundras. Who knows?!_

Meanwhile, Drew seemed calm about all of this. After Jon explained to him why the kids were so excited, he said that he'd explain to them what was actually going on.

When they finally made it to headquarters, the soldiers took the bags while Jon held Sky and Drew held Jordan. They were escorted into the building where there were even more soldiers waiting.

They had to check their bags and clothing to make sure they had no tracking devices implanted into their things. It was a quick process but it took a minute to get Sky's teddy bear away from her.

After that fiasco was over, they went outside where a jet was waiting for them. They climbed aboard and by this time, Sky and Jordan were awake and Drew figured out where they were being sent.

Turns out they were going somewhere halfway across the world. It's freezing cold there all year long but at least they got to stay in a nice house. It was in a small town with a population of less than a thousand. There'll be an agent waiting for them there.

Jon buckled the kids into the seats and sat in front of them. He sighed a bit and smiled at them. "How you guys feeling?" He asked. "Tired." Jordan yawned. Sky nodded in agreement, clinging to her bear. Then suddenly Drew sat down beside of Jon.

"It'll be a while before we get there. It's a good a idea for _everyone_ to get some sleep." He said. He looked directly at the vampire when he said everyone.

Jon could hear the engine of the jet start up. He looked out the window as they began to take off. The kids looked terrified and sleepy. Jon had forgotten this was their first time on a jet, but it was also his first too but it's not so bad.

When the kids finally calmed down, they slept peacefully. The blonde kept looking out the window at the clouds and the dark sky.

"Jon?"

He turned to look straight into Drew's eyes and smiled. "Hi." He said. "Sweetie, you need to rest." Drew said. "No, _you_ need to rest." Jon countered. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I don't need to rest. You, on the other hand, do." He said.

"Bitch, I-"

"Wait. Did you just seriously call me a bitch?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

The Scot shook his head. "Now I know you're tired. You stopped calling me  
a bitch years ago."

"Well, I'm bring it back, bitch." Jon said. Drew just rolled his eyes. "Come here." He said. When Jon didn't move, he pulled him into his lap. He rested the blonde's head against his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Now, isn't that better?" He asked as he gave Jon a gentle squeeze. "I guess." Jon sighed.

The Scot leaned down and kissed the bite mark on the vampire's neck where he bit him, making Jon smile a bit. "Get some sleep." Drew whispered. He nodded and snuggled into his chest, slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mommy! Mommy!"_

_He looked around, darkness surrounding him._

_"Jordan! Sky! Where are you?!" He yelled._

_"Jon!"_

_"Drew! What's going on?!"_

_"This could've been avoided Jon, but you were too foolish."_

_Drew, Sky and Jordan's terrifying screams tore through the air. He tried to_ yell _out to them but his attempts were in vain. Nothing came out of his mouth._

_All he could hear was their screams. They called his name. It was so painful. He tried running to find them but no matter where he ran, all he found was darkness. The screams_ _got louder._

_"You're foolish Jon."_

_***BANG...BANG..BANG*** _

_One_ _at a time_ , _the screams ceased. He fell to the ground. He could feel hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked up to see_ _a gun pointed down at him._

_"Goodbye Jon."_

_***BANG*** _

××××××

The blonde woke up with a gasp, panting heavily and sat up a bit. He looked down to see that he had been sleeping on top of Drew. The Scot was lying on his back in the seat. He was asleep but he stirred awoke when Jon moved more.

"Hey. What's wrong? You've been crying." he said, his voice hoarse. Jon wiped his eyes and looked down at his damp fingers. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." He sniffled. Drew reached up and rubbed his cheek, looking up at the window seeing the sun was just starting to rise. "It's pretty early. Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

The vampire nodded a bit and layed back down, the Scot got up quietly to get a cup of blood for him. He looked over to see that the kids were still asleep but they had blankets on them.

"So what happened in your nightmare?" Drew asked as he gave him the mug. 

The blonde took the cup and brought it up to his lips, the warm liquid felt good as he took a drink. "I was somewhere dark and I could hear you and the kids calling out to me. Then I heard Seth. You guys began to scream. I tried to call out to you but couldn't speak. I heard gun shots and the screaming stopped. I fell and looked up to see a gun in my face. Then I woke up."

Drew sighed after Jon took another sip from the mug, he leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. "Are you still upset?" He asked. Jon nodded. "Do you want something else to eat?"He asked but the vampire shook his head. "Do you want me to stay awake with you until you go back to sleep?"

"After that, I'm probably not going to be able to go back to sleep." He said.

"Then I'm staying awake with you." The Scot said. Jon sat up and shook his head. "You don't have too Drew. I'll be fine." Drew sat up and shook his head. "Nope I'm staying up. I don't like it for you to be upset." He said.

The blonde smiled a bit and kissed his lips. "You're such a big softy." He said. He smiled and gently rubbed his waist. "I know." He said. 

Jon laughed a little as he tried to get out of his lap but Drew pulled him back down. "Where are you going?" He asked as he kissed his neck. Jon smiled and gently pushed him away. "I'm going to the bathroom. I have to piss." He laughed. "Alright." He smiled.

He got out of his lap and made his way to the restroom, he ran a hand through his hair and walked into the restroom. He used the toilet and washed his hands, he took a moment looked down at his ring.

He still remembered how happy he was when Drew proposed and smiled and exited the bathroom, then he heard the intercoms came on.

"Hey guys. This is your pilot speaking. We'll be at our destination in about three hours. Thanks. Hope you guys made it okay."

Jon walked back into the main area. "Should we wake the kids?" Drew asked. Jon nodded but sighed. "They'll be crabby if they have to walk around while they're sleepy." He said.

He went over to his daughter and gently shook her. "Sky, wake up. Come on, sweetheart." He smiled. He tickled her little belly which made her smile at first then bursted into a fit of giggles. Jon stopped tickling her and she opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. And Drew had gotten Jordan up. "Good morning, mommy." She smiled sleepily. "Good morning. Get up. We're going to land in a while." He said. He ruffled her hair and helped her stand up.

They got the kids something to eat and got them dressed. Jon brushed Sky's hair and put it up in adorable pigtails. Then he and Drew got themselves dressed.

Three hours later, the jet landed, reaching their destination. When they got off the jet, it was FREEZING. Snow swirled around in the air, blinding the blonde momentarily.

There was a black van, similar to the one from earlier and they all climbed in while their luggage was put into the trunk. It was a thirty minute drive before they came upon a two story, red brick house.

It's chimney was puffing out dark grey smoke. 

_Looks like someone is always home._

The vampire thought to himself as he looked around the area.

When the van stopped, they quickly made their way to the front door and the door opened and they all walked inside.

A muscular looking demon with light brown hair and dark brown eyes stood with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm-"

"No. Hell no. We are NOT staying here." Drew said, angrily staring down the vampire. "Drew what's wrong? This place is nice." Jon said, giving him a confused look.

"We can't stay here with... Him." He growled.

The demon chuckled. "It's nice to see you again as well, Commander Mcintyre." He said. "Oh, you two know each other?" Jon asked. "Wish I didn't." Drew said under his breath.

"Drew and I used to go on missions before he and Renee did. I'm Murphy." He said and smirked. 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm-" "Jon, Drew's beautiful wife. I know of you from talk around headquarters." Murphy smiled as he took his hand and gently shook it, which Jon chuckled.

_I'm talked about? Okay then._

Murphy bent down to the kids' level. "And who are these two?" He asked.

"My name is Sky." "I'm Jordan!"

Murphy smiled and stood. "Those are some cute kids you got there." He said. The Scot still glared quietly at him. "Thank you Murphy. Can you maybe show us where we're staying?" Jon asked.

"Oh! Yeah, of course. Follow me." He said. Murphy grabbed two of the biggest bags and carried them upstairs. They followed behind him but Jon could hear Drew mumbling under his breath behind him.

Meanwhile, Sky and Jordan took off on their own, exploring the house. "Woah! Do we get our own rooms?" Jordan yelled from a room. Jon looked over at Murphy. "Can they?" He asked and the demon smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Pick which one you want and either daddy or I will be in the help you unpack!" Jon yelled back. The kids whooped with excitement and he heard the pitter patter of their feet.

Jon and Drew chose the master bedroom with a queen sized bed and bathroom inside the room and got set to hauling his suitcase onto the bed when he heard Sky yell for him.

"Mommy! Come here!" "I'm coming, sweetheart!"

He made his way to the bedroom she chosen. It just so happened to have these light lavender colored walls. She had to have it since her favorite color was purple

She smiled brightly at him as he entered the room. Her big blue eyes glimmered. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked as she spun around.

Jon smiled at his daughter. "Very. I think it's very nice." He said as he walked over to her bag and began to unpack her clothes. "I'm glad I got this room! Teddy likes it too." Sky smiled. Jon smiled back at her as he put her clothes in a drawer.

"That's good. Do you want to help me cook dinner tonight?" He asked. Sky gasped. "Really?" She asked and her mother let out a small laugh and nodded. "I'd love to!" She said happily. The blonde smiled and continued to put away her clothes.

When he finished, he walked back into his and Drew's room, unzipped his bag and began to put away his own clothes while Drew came shuffling into the room, an annoyed expression on his face and walked over to his bag and unzipped it. Jon looked over and smiled a bit. 

_He's so cute when he makes that face._

"What's wrong hun?" He asked. "Murphy is what's wrong." Drew muttered. The blonde sighed and walked over to the vampire and leaned his head on his shoulder. "What is so bad about him?" He asked. 

Drew looked over at him and thought for a moment before he sighed. "So many things that you wouldn't even understand." He said.

Jon laughed to himself and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Could you name a few?" He asked as he walked back over to his side of the bed. "Well, first off, he's an asshole. He's arrogant. He's self absorbed. And he's a fuckboy." Drew said, counting the reasons on his fingers.

"Wait! Did you say he was a fuckboy?! He asked and Drew just nodded. "Oh my god! How old are we? Fifteen?" He laughed. Drew sighed and watched him as he laughed. 

"Are you done yet?" He asked. Jon cleared his throat and nodded. "I'm serious about him being a fuckboy. I saw the way he looked at you and I don't like it one bit. He likes men like you." Drew said.

"What do you mean men like me?" He asked. "You know. Beautiful beyond limits. Plus I bet he'd just love to take you away from me." Drew growled and crossed his arms. Jon smiled and walked over to his side of the bed and held his hands.

"But guess what. He's not going to take me away from you even if he tries. Do you know why?" He asked. Drew sighed. "No. Why?"

"Because I'm already happy with the handsome husband I have now. I'm completely in love with you and no one could ever take me away from you." Jon smiled.

Drew just stayed quiet. "Does that make you feel better?" He asked and Drew nodded. "I guess, but if he tries anything, please tell me so I have a reason to beat his ass." He said as he pulled the blonde into a hug and Jon nodded into his chest. "I promise. Go on and finish unpacking. I'll be downstairs checking out the rest of the house." He said as he pulled away.

He began to walk off when he felt a pinch on his ass, he turned to see Drew smirking at him. "Keep your hands to yourself." He laughed and walked out the room and down the stairs.

Jon checked out the rest of the house. It was pretty big. It was bigger than their house at least. The living room was equipped with a wide flat screen TV and this really expensive looking couch and knowing The Organization this was probably wasn't very difficult to get.

He went into the kitchen to see it was filled with food of many kinds. "I guess they don't want us going into town to buy groceries."

The house even had a basement where the washing machine and dryer were.

As he went back up the stairs by the basement door, a hand was placed on top of his shoulder, he jumped and turned to see Murphy.

"Murphy! You scared the hell out of me!" Jon huffed. The Australian chuckled. "Sorry Mr. Mcintyre. Checking out the house I see." He smiled. "Yeah. It's really nice. And by the way, you can just call me Jon." He said.

Murphy nodded and they walked back upstairs to the kitchen. "So is this your house?" Jon asked as Murphy closed the door. "No. I live somewhere far away from here. It's sunny and hot there all the time. I'm usually called for taking care of on the run victims." He explained.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "I see. What's the longest you've ever had to take care of someone?" Jon asked. Murphy thought for a moment. "A year, perhaps." He said.

A YEAR?!

"But don't worry. The Organization will catch the criminal sooner or later. It's only a matter of time." The demon said.

Jon could feel a pair of eyes on him, he glanced up to see Drew watching them from upstairs. He tried not to laugh since Drew looked like an animal stalking it's prey.

As the day went on, they all mostly stayed around the house. When the wind died down, Jon took the kids outside to play in the snow. Drew came outside as well and they had a snowball fight.

When they came inside, Murphy had made them all hot chocolate with blood except for Sky since she was human but she still got some hot chocolate.

Jon didn't know what Drew was talking about with Murphy, he was so polite and not very self absorbed at all. The kids played games with him and now they pretty much love him.

When it got dark out, they ate dinner, which was meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and broccoli, and Jon gave the kids their baths. They was a bit afraid of sleeping alone so he and Drew moved Jordan's bed into Sky's room.

After they got them situated, Drew and Jon went to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Jon walked out of their bathroom, dressed in only his sweatpants after he took a shower. Drew was sat on the bed, arms folded and eyes closed but the blonde smiled and sat beside him. "Hey Drew, are you mad?" He asked as he poked his cheek gently. "No." He said. That was too fast of an answer.

"Are you sure?" Jon asked, resting his head on his shoulder. "Yes. I'm fine." He said. Jon kissed his cheek. Drew turned his head, making Jon kiss his lips which he giggled. The Scot stood and made him lay on his back. The vampire leaned down and began to biting and kissing his faded bite mark on his neck when there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Hey, it's me. I just came to say that I'm about to turn on the night vision cameras for tonight. They're all around the house including this room Good night!" Murphy said from the other side of the door.

Drew growled lowly in Jon's ear. "Dammit." He said as he leaned up. The blonde sighed a bit. Yeah he was in the mood too but oh well. They turned off the lights and crawled into bed which Drew held him in the spooning position.

"Good night hun." Jon said. "Good night." Drew yawned. He kissed his neck softly while Jon slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

The vampire's eyes fluttered open, the sun blinding him for a minute. He gently nudged Drew in the ribs which made him groan and rolled over on top of him.

"You have five seconds before I bite you." Jon growled playfully which the Scot quickly rolled off of him. Jon sat up and stretched, taking a sniff of the air.

"Do you smell that?" He asked. "What does it smell like?" Drew asked him as he looked over at him with a confused look on his face. "Like someone is cooking." Jon replied. The Scot's eyes widened and quickly sat up.

"You don't think the kids would try to cook, do you?" He asked. 

Oh shit!

They looked at each other then jumped out of bed, they hurried downstairs and into the kitchen, surprised at what they saw.

"Morning guys." Murphy smiled as he stood in front of the stove. The kids sat on the barstools at the cabinet eating waffles. "Good morning, Mommy and Daddy!" Sky and Jordan said in unison.

"Morning Murphy, you didn't have to cook." Jon said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know but I was already up when the kids woke up so I decided to cook." He said. "Well, that's sweet of you. Thank you." Jon smiled and he nudged Drew in the rib. "Yeah. Thanks." He grumbled. 

Murphy's smile widened. "No problem." He said. The vampires sat down to eat as well and at first, Drew was being a big baby because he was against eating the food just because Murphy made it, but Jon gave him a threatened look and made him eat.

Drew was not about to starve himself just because a guy he doesn't like made the food. Nope. 

Not today Sataaaaaan!!!

After breakfast, the kids played with their toys in the living room while Drew sat with them while Jon washed the dishes. He didn't know where Murphy went but he thought he said something about going into town for a few things.

He heard the giggling of the kids and the laughing of his husband. Jon couldn't help but smile to himself. That's the best sound in the world. it made his dead heart soar.

He finished the dishes and walked into the living room, all three of them were in the middle of the floor. Sky was putting her father's hair into a braid with bows while Jordan played cards with his father.

 _God,_ _I wish_ _I had_ _a camera._

"Who knew you looked good in pink Drew?" Jon smirked. The Scot looked up from the cards to him. "We shall never speak of this to the others." He said. The blonde laughed and nodded.

Just then the front door opened. "I'm back and I- Woah! Drew, you look dashing in those bows. Pink really brings out your eyes." The Australian smiled as he closed the door and walked inside, a couple of bags in his hands.

The Scot glared at him while Jon covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Welcome back Murphy. What's in the bags?" He asked as Murphy dropped them onto the couch. "Oh, just some toys and stuff for the kids." He said.

Sky and Jordan's heads popped up so fast, their eyes glimmered. "Toys for us?" Jordan asked. Murphy nodded and smiled. He began to pour the contents of the bags onto the couch.

Dolls, bears, toy cars, coloring books, crayons, and other various items laid on the furniture.

Sky and Jordan gasped and looked at each other. "Take what you want and leave nothing!" Murphy smiled. The kids cheered and practically attacked the couch.

"That's a lot of stuff." Jon said with a raised eyebrow. "I know but the kids are so helpful that I wanted to reward them." Murphy said 

_Awh, how sweet._

"Kids don't forget to say thank you."

"Thank you Murphy!"

"You're welcome kids." Murphy smiled before picking up the now empty bags and taking them into the kitchen. Jon glanced over at Drew.

There was something in his bright blue eyes of his. He could see it. But he couldn't figure out what it was. It could be hard to read him sometimes. He walked over and sat beside the Scot just put the bows out of his hair, leaving the braid on as Jon looped his arm with his.

"I like your braid you got there." He smiled. Drew chuckled and shook his head. "Want me to take it down?" Jon asked. "Yes please." He said. The blonde crawled behind him and began to undo down the braids. There were even some braids here and there. Sweet little Sky sure knows how to do hair.

After picking out what they wanted, the kids brought their new toys up to their room. They were extremely happy now. While the kids played, Drew and Jon watched TV in the living room.

Drew rested his back against the arm of the couch while Jon layed back on Drew's chest. The Scot wrapped his arms around him and breathed into the blonde's hair.

"Jon?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still love me?"

He looked up at Drew. "What kind of question is that? Of course I still love you Drew." He smiled up at him and Drew smiled back at him.

"Is there anything on your mind that made you ask that question?" Jon asked but the vampire didn't respond for a while.

"No, it's nothing." 

Now he knew something was up, he knew Drew would never ask him if he still loved him because he knew he does.

Yeah _something's wrong with him,_ _I gotta figure this out._

The blonde thought to himself as he layed his head back on Drew.

An hour later, the Scot was down in the basement doing some laundry when Jon walked down the steps to see him and sat down on top of the dryer, staring at him.

"May I help you?" He asked, not even looking over at him as he put his clothes in the washer. "Why yes you may. I have a question." Jon said. "And what would it be?" Drew asked as he looked at one of Jordan's shirts before putting it in the washer and looked over at the blonde.

He brought his knees up to his chest. "You have to answer it truthfully too. Why did you ask me that question earlier?" He asked.

"What question?" Drew asked, his face straight out of boredom but Jon gave him the really look. "I'm talking about when you asked me if I still loved you. Drew, if something's wrong then you can talk to me about it, you know that." 

The Scot looked up at him and sighed. "I know I can hun but... Can we just talk about it later?" He asked.

Jon shook his head in response. "Nah. We're settling this right here and right now." He said and put his legs down, reached over and grabbed Drew by the shirt, pulling him towards him.

He held onto his shoulders as he looked at him. "Now what's been bugging you lately?" He asked. The Scot sighed as he thought for a moment. "It's stupid honestly." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Drew, if it's making you feel uncomfortable and upset then it's not stupid. Tell me." He said pulling the vampire closer. The Scot sighed and nodded. "I'm jealous okay..." He muttered.

"Really? What are you jealous of?" 

"I'm jealous of how close Murphy has gotten to the kids in such a short time. I'm scared that they might... Love him more. Plus he's doing everything I don't for them." He admitted and looked down.

"Oh Drew. You shouldn't be jealous of that. You're their father. They never would choose Murphy over you. He might've bought them these toys but who was there when Jordan scraped up his knee or when Sky had a nightmare? You were. And it doesn't mean a thing that he's doing things you aren't. I still love you the same, maybe even more." 

Drew couldn't help but put on a small smile, the blonde rubbed his thumb on his cheek. "Do you feel any better?" Jon asked. "Yeah, thanks love." He said. The blonde leaned over and kissed his lips. "You're welcome. Just so you know that the next time I have to drag something out of you it won't end up pretty." Jon said.

Drew laughed and nodded. Soon the blonde left the basement, leaving Drew to finish up the laundry. He walked through the kitchen then into the living room where Murphy was watching TV. The blonde could hear the loud giggling of the kids upstairs as well.

There was a knock on the door, which the Australian quickly got up from the couch and went to the door. He looked into the peephole and smiled, he eventually opened the door to reveal a human. "Hey Murphy, I came to drop off the mail." He said as he handed Murphy two envelopes. "Thanks Baron." Murphy said. "No problem, see you next week." The man said before walking off. 

Murphy closed the door and walked over to Jon, handing him the envelopes to him. The front of it was completely blank, no to or from any addresses. "I'm not expecting anything." The blonde said, raising an eyebrow. 

"They're letters from friends or family. They aren't supposed to have an address on them to keep your location a secret." Murphy said which made the blonde smile and then took his hands in his. "Thank you for everything Murphy. We appreciate this so much." 

The Australian smiled back at him and nodded as Jon let go of his hands and walked to the kitchen.

He hopped into a chair and tore open one of the envelopes, taking it out and unfolded the letter.

 _ **Dear Jon, Drew and**_ **the twins, _How are you guys doing?_ We _haven't heard from you_ in two _days. Kenny, Kye, and_ _I_... _We miss you guys. Kye actually said her first word. It was amazing. Not only because she's so young but because it was your name, Jon._** _**I** **can't** **tell** **you** **how** **happy** **and** **emotional**_ _**I** **was.** **We** **can't** **wait** **for** **Rollins** **to** **be** **behind** **bars** **again** **so** **you** **guys** **can** **come** **home.** **Hope** **you** **guys** **are** **making** **it** **okay.** **Love,** **your** **sister,** **Ash.**_

Jon smiled, his chest tightening but in a good way. He couldn't believe his niece said her first word and it was his name!

He placed Ash's letter down and picked up the other envelope, he tore it open and pulled the letter out, unfolding it.

_**Dear** **Jon,**_

_**She's** **kicking** **again.** **She w** **on't s** **ettle do** **wn.** **I've never been in so much pain before. How** **did** **you** **bare** **it?** **Anyway,**_ _**I** **heard** **you** **guys** **landed** **okay.** **It's** **freezing** **cold** **where** **you** **are** **huh?** **Yeah,** **The** **Organization** **told** **me** **where** **they** **were** **keeping** **you.**_ **_I_ _may have threatened_** _**a** **few** **people** **to** **get** **the** **info** **but** **it's** **all** **good.** **Oh!** **I've** **got**_ _**a** **name** **for** **her.**_ _**I** **like** **Amethyst.** **It's** **my** **favorite** **type** **of** **stone** **after** **all.** **Only**_ _**a** **few** **months** **to** **go.**_ _**I _h_** **ope** **you** **guys** **are** **back**_ **_in time to see her. But if not I'll send you pictures. Wish you guys were here. Forever yours, Renee._**

He could feel himself tearing up.

 _Amethyst is such_ _a beautiful name._

He thought to himself as Drew walked into the kitchen from the basement.

"Man I wish we were back home." Jon sighed as the Scot wrapped his arms around his waist. "I know. I do too." The vampire said before kissing his cheek.

"Wanna eat some ice cream dipped in blood?" Jon asked as Drew looked at him weirdly. "Really? It's below twenty degrees outside and you want me to try one of your pregnancy cravings you had?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Duh. Now do you want some or not?"

"... Sure..."

Jon hopped off of his chair and they both went to the kitchen to make themselves some blood dipped ice cream. 


End file.
